


New Year’s Kiss

by Kattwyllie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, New Year's Eve, Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Abigail Borin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	New Year’s Kiss

It was December twenty eighth, and while the office was technically closed over the holiday season- with the exception for major emergencies - you were still at your desk, flitting through paperwork in an excuse to avoid the chaos of your family. There were a few other agents in and out throughout the day, mostly ones darting in to grab something they’d forgotten, or to leave notes on someone’s desk for a case to start in the new year. You’d taken to twirling your chair back and fourth mindlessly scrolling through your phone when a voice interrupted your procrastinating.

“Hey, I need a favour.” 

“Agent Borin!” Your phone dropped with a clatter onto your desk as you hastily grabbed a pen, straightening yourself behind your desk, “what can I help with?”

“Okay, first of all you don’t need to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Pretend to be working. It’s like, two days after Christmas why are you even here?”

“It’s a reasonable excuse to get out of family gatherings?” 

“Makes sense.”

“What d’you need? Urgent case?” Abi let out a small chuckle of that, 

“You could call it that. Are you free Thursday night?”

“New Year’s Eve?” Your brow scrunched, the other woman nodded, “my sister asked me to chaperone her teenager’s party with her. So…if you have something to get me out of that, I’m completely free.”

“Perfect. Buy a dress, you’re coming with me to the NCIS party.”

“The thirty first is in three days…your date cancel on your last minute?”

“No,” she sighed, “wasn’t planning on going but now Gibbs is pulling rank and _insisting_ that I be there. And in the span of the five minutes I was in their office DiNozzo made at least eight cracks about being my new year’s kiss and we cannot have that happening.” You laughed. You hadn’t met the NCIS team but you’d heard enough about them from Borin that you knew she meant what she said.

“What do I get out of it?” You quirked a brow, “cause right now it looks like I’m the only person in the office so your hands are tied in finding someone.”

“It’s an open bar?” She offered up, “and I’ll pay for the two a.m pizza post party?”

“Hmm…” you pondered over it for a moment, it was already getting you out of the obligation to your sister, and you certainly didn’t want to ring in the new year surrounded by slightly intoxicated teenagers. “Deal.”

“Thank you! You’re a blessing.” Abi turned to start to leave before your voice stopped her, pausing before she hit the doorway.

“Hold up! Am I going as your plus one or as your date?”

“What’d’you mean?”

“A plus one is just someone to come with you so you’re not surrounded by people you don’t know, a like…barrier. My go to plus one is my gay best friend Andrew, looks traditional enough for the older more conservative parents and grandparents while we’re wingmaning for each other the entire time. If I’m coming as your _date_ , that means I’m there with you, ready to ward of DiNozzo all means possible.” 

“You’re good at undercover stuff, let’s go date. DiNozzo might not take no for an answer otherwise.”

*

To be completely honest, you were a little nervous when the thirty first rolled around. You hadn’t been out to celebrate in years, opting to stay home away from the crowds or picking up extra hours at work. Though those extra hours certainly had paid off this year, you liked Borin, you liked working under her and you’d be lying if you said you’d never thought about being _under_ her in a different circumstance.

And Jesus fucking Christ did she ever look incredible tonight.

Slipping your arm through hers after handing your coats off to the coat check you entered the reception hall. The bar was at the far end of the room, a buffet set up running perpendicular to be unveiled later on, round tables filled the room around the edges of the dance floor. A few cocktail servers moved through the crowd with small plates of appitizers or drinks, a happy buzz of conversation and music echoing off the walls. The two of you made your way up to the bar, placing an order in with the bartender as you turned to Abi.

“Which one am I protecting you from?” You asked, barely finishing the sentence before a voice rang out.

“Agent Borin! Wow! You clean up niiice!” 

“Never mind…” you muttered, nodding a thanks to the bartender as you took a sip of your drink.

“Thanks DiNozzo…” Abi greeted, “this is Y/N.” You gave him a soft smile, 

“You brought a friend.”

“I brought a _date_ …” she countered. The smile barely faltered from the man’s face, nearly morphing into a grin, a gleam shooting through his eyes.

“That doesn’t means midnight can’t be fun.”

“Stop thinking about a threesome.” You deadpanned.

“I-no…” he chuckled, attempting to back pedal.

“I can see it in your eyes. And I’ll tell you right now I don’t do dick, so…she’s all mine.” You solidified your words with a soft kiss on Abi’s cheek.

“Well you’re missing out.” He laughed, grabbing a beer from the bar.

“I doubt it.” You replied, “there are plenty more things you can do with a tongue than you can with a dick.” Abi laughed outwardly, even more so at the way DinNozzo held up his hands in defeat.

“Okay, okay, I surrender.” He still shot the two of you a wink before sauntering off as Abi turned to you.

“Nicely done.”

“Thank you.” You sipped at your drink, “now do I get the next UC op we get?”

“It’s all yours.” She laughed softly. 

The two of you said some quick hello’s to other people, pausing briefly here and there for a few conversations before settling at a table with some appitizers and a fresh round of drinks.

“Do you really not do dick?” The statement had piqued Abi’s interest, but she wanted to wait for an at least semi-private moment to ask. You laughed softly, swallowing the bite of scallop.

“I’ve dabbled a few times here and there but it’s really just never worth it.”

“I feel you there.” She agreed. 

Despite having worked together for years the two of you were realizing you’d never breached the topic of partners. True, most of the office kept professional and personal lives separate, but you knew who was married, wedding pictures or family pictures littering their desks. The occasional partner stopping by the office once in a while to drop off lunch or the like, but never either of you.

“You don’t have some mysterious girlfriend no one at work knows about, do you?” She asked, pulling a laugh from you.

“Yeah…I’m in a totally committed relationship. That’s why my only plans for New Year’s Eve were avoiding my sister and why I ended up at a party posing as your date.” You teased in return, “the only thing waiting for me at home is my vibrator in my otherwise _very_ empty bed.”

“Note taken.” She smirked, her attention immediately pulled to Gibbs who’d stopped by to say hi and get to escape his team for a bit, settling in with the two of you for the rest of the meal.

*

The hours passed nearly as easily as the champagne went down, you were standing by the bar when a fellow agent managed to steal Abi for a dance, you nodded that you were more than fine to stay chatting with Ziva. The mood in the room had shifted as the night went on, the open bar more than helping with that, neither of you were drunk per say, but definitely not sober. Inhibitions were getting to a point they had yet to reach prior, the fake affection increasing with each glass of champagne you drank. You watched Abi move gracefully across the dance floor, your eyes trained to her form, murmuring into your glass, 

“She’s so fucking pretty…”

“She is.” Ziva replied, “and she’s genuinely a great person, you’ve got yourself a good one there. How long have you been together?”

“Oh…” you laughed it off, suddenly realizing what you’d said, hoping your cheeks weren’t as burning as it felt like they were as you tore your gaze away from the blonde to Ziva, “we’re not…she just needed a fake date to fend off DiNozzo…we just work together.” The night was almost over and you knew you could trust her to not blow the secret before you managed to get out of there. The brunette let out a laugh, 

“You sure about that?” She shot you a wink before disappearing over to say something to McGee as Abi returned to your side. She laid it on, her wrists linking behind your neck as she nuzzled against your cheek. You felt your breath catch in your throat at how intimately close she was to you, Ziva’s words echoing in your head as Abi raised her gaze to yours.

“You okay?” She asked softly, voice only loud enough for you to hear.

“Just curious about something.” Abi cocked a brow in response, prompting you to continue, “if DiNozzo’s not getting that kiss at midnight, am I getting it?” 

A grin broke out on Abi’s face, a gleam in her eyes similar to the one in Tony’s earlier. You felt one of her arms shift, her gaze moving to her watch quickly. Then you were genuinely shocked at the brazen move of her lips suddenly meeting yours. It was quick, but soft, and so goddamn heavenly you nearly whined as she pulled away, chasing her lips as she chuckled.

“C’mon.” Her hand linked with yours and she tugged you from the banquet hall. You were nearly at the entrance when she glanced around quickly before twisting open the door to the no longer supervised coat check, swinging the door shut behind you. 

It was in an instant that her lips were back on yours, tongue easily delving into your mouth, groaning at the bite left from the champagne you’d been drinking. One of her hands found home on your hip, backing you into a wall while the other began to toy with the hem of your dress. Your back hit the wall right as her lips broke free of yours, beginning a messy trail down your neck, her teeth scraping at your skin.

“Abs…” your hand grasped at her chin, moving her eye line back to yours as she paused briefly

“I’m gonna give you a hell of a lot more than a midnight kiss.” She murmured, her lower hand exploring beneath your dress. Your mouth fell open in a gasp, head dropping back against the wall as her fingers traced the pattern of your underwear, pausing to press slightly against your clit, “if you’re okay with that?”

“Yes..please…”

Abi chuckled at the sudden whining tone in your voice, knowing she had the clear go ahead. She met your lips in a kiss, fiery, full of passion and with no hesitancy that she was about to ease up, this was gonna be hard and fast, and she was on a time limit.

Her hands slipped your panties to the side, slowly dragging back and fourth as her thumb toyed with your clit, drawing your wetness out. You buried a hand into her hair, the other one settling just above her ass, pulling her as tightly to you as you could while still leaving her access to your cunt. You moaned heavily into her mouth as she plunged a finger into you, your hips bucking up against her, you could feel the smirk of her lips against yours, knowing she was enjoying this as much as you were. Her finger pumped a few times before she slipped a second one in, the tips of them curling within you as they explored, searching for that oh so sensitive spot. She knew she’d found it when you broke free of her lips, a gasping groan echoing through the room, the hand in her hair tightening against the roots, pulling roughly.

“Mmm…” she murmured, lips meeting the skin of your neck again, “you like it when I touch you there? Her hand repeated the action, 

“ _Oh God Abi.._ ”

“Quiet baby, you wouldn’t want anyone to hear us, would you? Because then you wouldn’t get to come…and that would be a shame.” You nodded hastily, your eyes widening at the sudden change of behaviour. You’d always know Abigail to be a dominant person, obviously, she was your superior after all, but never in your life did you think you’d get to experience her dominance in a situation quite like this. “Good girl…”

Abi smirked, nipping at your lip as her hand began to move again, pulling little whimpers from you and sopping sounds from your pussy. Your hands tightened around her body, your breath quickly beginning to come out in pants, you chased her lips with yours, eager to feel them against you again. You yearned to feel nothing but her lips against you for the rest of the year, and for as much time afterwards as possible. She could feel your pussy beginning to flutter against her fingers, clenching down as her thumb began to toy with your clit, your hips rolled in time with her hands, your eyes screwed shut as your puffed breathing increased. You felt the coil building heavier and heavier within you, about to burst, when suddenly Abi pulled her hand out. Letting out an annoyed huff your eyes shot open, a near pout on your face as she grinned at you. Her fingers met your lips and you greedily sucked your juices off them, groaning out a slurp.

“Always so obedient…” She teased, the familiar smirk on her lips as she pulled her hand from your mouth with a pop. She kissed you with surprising softness before dropping to her knees, shucking your dress up to your waist.

“What’re you-“

“Showing you just how much better my tongue is than a dick.” 

Abi barely had time to shoot you a wink before tossing one of your legs over her shoulder, burying her face into your cunt. You couldn’t help the strangled cry at the feeling of her pillowy lips around your lower ones, the way her tongue dragged through your folds, flicking at your clit lightning fast before beginning to fuck you with it. The hand that had been buried in her hair returned to her locks, your hips beginning to roll against her face with eagerness, doing your best to stay quiet as the fire shot through your body much faster than you’d expected. Fuck was she ever good at this. Abi moved her lips to your clit, sucking it into her mouth as her fingers returned to your pussy, now dripping with heavy desire. She groaned at the taste of you, the vibration causing your hips to rocket against her face, your fingers digging even deeper into her hair. 

You could hear the noise from the ballroom getting increasingly louder, cheers and yells covering your vocalization as Abi increased the pressure and speed against your pulsating pussy. It was like some fucking kind of goddamn incredible miracle that her fingers hit your gspot just as the countdown began, curling and twisting as her tongue flicked right against your clit over and over again, your body shook with a deep orgasm right as the clock struck twelve. Your yelp completely covered by the cheering and yells of ‘ _Happy New Year’_ from down the short hallway. Abi used her free hand to brace you against the wall, feeling how shaky your legs were, how your body began to nearly collapse against her.

“Holy fuck..” you muttered as she returned to standing, her hands holding your waist gently as your breathing began to regulate. You registered her hand stroking your mussed hair out of your face, softly stroking at your cheek as your eyes met hers, “definitely better than an New Year’s kiss.” She giggled softly, meeting your lips in an impossibly soft kiss.

The two of you barely had time to tear apart from each other as the door swung open. You were ever the thankful that Abi’d already fixed your dress, you only prayed that your cheeks weren’t as hot as they felt as Gibbs entered the room. Of fucking course, if anyone was about to try to duck out early, it would be him.

“You two enjoying yourselves?” He half smirked. Abi was suddenly _very_ thankful for the purple peacoat you’d worn tonight, her eyes quickly able to find it amongst the others, meaning hers was next to it on the rack.

“Just grabbing our coats Gibbs.” She shot back, tossing yours to you before grabbing your hand, practically dragging you from the room.

“You know, I expected this from DiNozzo but not you Borin!” He called after you as you raced down the hallway the best you could in your heels, a small fit of giggles breaking between you. When you reached the line of cabs you pulled her to you, meeting her in a deep kiss, a soft moan escaping your lips into hers at the taste of you on her tongue.

“Come home with me?” You asked quietly, “it may be past midnight but I’d _very_ much like to return the favour.”

“Did you seriously think I was going _anywhere_ else?” Abi replied, small smirk on her lips as you giggled, ducking to kiss her again.

“Happy New Year Abi.” You murmured agaisnt her lips.

“Happy New Year.”


End file.
